


Sick

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando is unwell, Han tries to help.





	Sick

Han rang the bell at the door but no one answered, so he rang again, this time pressing a bit harder.

“Yeah?” A weak sounding voice came through the holocomm, but there was no picture, just darkness.

“It’s me. Let me in.”

“I’m sick.”

“Sick?”

“Sick.” The voice repeated grumpily, as if Han hadn’t heard him the first time.

“Oh.”

Han was taken by surprise, and he wondered why Lando hadn't sent him a message not to come. Maybe he forgot? Or maybe he was so ill he couldn't. Suddenly, Han was a bit worried, and he pressed the button by the holocomm. 

"Lando. Are you alright?"

No answer.

"Lando?"

Again, no answer, but this time the front door slid open. Han entered the apartment warily. The living room was lit only by the moonlight streaming through the windows and as Han made his way into the bedroom, which was completely dark, he hit the switch for the lights, flooding the room with brightness.

This elicited a groan from the large lump on the bed, and Han hurriedly dimmed the lights very low. 

No movement or noise from the Lando-shaped lump. Awkwardly standing at the end of the bed, he moved forward slowly, and gingerly leant one knee on the bed.

“Can I come in?” 

“Clothes.” Was all the response he got, but he knew what that meant - no outside clothes in the bed. He quickly stripped down to his underwear, dumping his clothes in a pile on the floor. 

Lando was wrapped up snugly in a thick duvet, resting on fluffy pillows, in the middle of his large bed. He lifted the covers slightly in an attempt to let Han in.

Shuffling under, Han noted that, despite the coolness of the room, it was uncomfortably warm under the duvet.

He wriggled one arm over Lando’s side, “You’re hot and clammy.” That wasn't good, he thought to himself.

“Mph.”

He tried to reach up to feel Lando’s forehead but accidentally poked him in the face.

“What are you _doing_?”

“I’m checking to see if you have a fever?”

“If you’re going to play medic, at least be a competent one.”

“Sorry.” He gently rested his hand on Lando’s forehead. “Better?”

“Mph.”

“Yeah, you’re hot. Definitely a fever.”

“And? I’m trying to sleep.”

"You can't ignore it, maybe we should call -"

"No, I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

"But-"

"Don't make me regret letting you in."

"Fine."

Han held Lando close despite the heat and noticed that he too had started to sweat. This probably wasn't helping Lando, and reluctantly, he pulled away.

"You're very hot, maybe I should get out of the bed." He murmured.

Lando grabbed at Han's retreating arm, and coughed softly, clearing his throat. "No. Stay."

Han stilled for a moment, and then returned to his position.

"Never seen you ill before." Han muttered, before gently placing a kiss on the back of Lando's neck.

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"So, what kind of sick are you?" Han asked. "Wait...are you infectious?"

"Dunno. Guess we'll find out." Lando tried to laugh but it came out more as a cough.

"If I do get ill, I'm gonna stay here. Your bed is comfortable."

"Don't think so. I'll be sending you back to your ship and Chewie can look after you."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

"Uh-huh, we'll see." Han smiled. "Remember when I got injured a year ago? You couldn't leave me alone."

"I don't remember that." Lando mumbled. Han couldn't see, but he'd bet that Lando was trying not to smile. "Maybe you're confusing me with Chewie."

"Unlikely. No, it was _definitely_ you. Anyway, I'm gonna look after you, just like when you looked after me."

"Fine. But, please, don't cook for me. I'm already sick enough."

"Hey!"

"Shhh, sleeping."

Han chuckled quietly, and cuddled closer to Lando, letting him drift off to sleep while Han kept a watch over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
